


POI Drabbles

by PJTL156



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/pseuds/PJTL156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a place to put all of my POI 200 word 'drabbles' together. Most will be Rinch, some Inch, a few will be Fusco/Carter, and a few will be Harold/Will, Harold/Grace, or Harold & Will. Each chapter will tell you what pairing (or non-pairing) the specific story it. Almost all stories are fluffy, angsty, or both. So far only the first chapter has character death and is sadistic. You will be warned ahead of time if need-be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birdsong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finch wakes up to birdsong, fresh cut grass, and something else. 200 words exactly. Was written as an exercise. Not a happy story. Major Character Death.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Person of Interest.  
> FYI: "Birdsong" is the only drabble I have that's sadistic as of now. If I have others I'll warn you ahead of time, but mostly they're just fluffy or angsty, or both. :)

He woke to birdsong. Instantly a smile broke upon his face. Finch always loved birds, hence his aliases. The smile creeping up couldn’t be stopped. Fresh cut grass wafted into his nostrils along with the smell of gasoline. Slowly the smile flipped. _Gasoline?_ He never kept his windows open; too many possible threats.  

His eyes shot open revealing he wasn’t in his usual bed. Or even Kansas. Toto or the Tin Man would’ve been better company than the cold, animalistic eyes staring into his soul that burned his flesh. The man was someone he hadn’t seen in a long time. Sort of. Personally Finch could have gone a lifetime without seeing the old side of his partner.  Probably everyone on the face of the planet would agree if they ever met the assassin.  His eyes told his entire story without telling anything at all.  Especially the part how Finch was responsible for Jessica’s death.  Peter may have knocked her unconscious, but the crash ended her.  Now Finch had to pay. A wasted Reese was certain.

Reese lit a match as Finch realized the smell of gas came from him. Now it wasn’t just his eyes burning Finch’s flesh.

“Goodbye _Harold_.”


	2. Awkward Placement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is lighthearted and Rinch. Just something small. Exactly what it says in the title. No real surprises here. Rated T for a reason.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Person of Interest.

_How the hell do I do this?_ Reese contemplated his next move. No way would he continue watching the Science Channel. Finch had fallen asleep with the TV remote in the worst of places. Listening to an overly excited man with lust for ancient architecture was making Reese's head explode. He never should have let Finch choose the channel. Being a gentleman got Reese nowhere.

The only things left to do were read from the vast sea of books or masturbate. But that could turn awkward if Finch awoke. He was a light sleeper and Reese tended to get loud.

Though the second possibility sounded fun, the last scenario was his best option, but it required more skill than he thought possible.  _How did his hand and the remote end up on his crotch?_  Reese doubted architecture or nerdy men with wild hairdos got him off.  _Then again…_  Reese shook it off. He had to concentrate.

He reached towards Finch's crotch. With horror he woke with a jump, making the direct contact Reese had feared. Finch screamed with a red face and clutched the remote. Reese turned away embarrassed and scarlet.

_Never mind_. The channel they were on was just fine.


	3. Zoned Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finch zones out and Reese wonders why. 200 words as usual. Rinch.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Person of Interest.

_Simple enough. Edge closer, touch his shoulders, lean in, press lips together. That's all it takes._  If it were that simple [the act](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8476201/1/Zoned-Out) would've been done by now. In reality Finch was shaking, hands trembling, palms sweating, body out of control. Even his mind worked languidly. A lick of the lips and Reese suddenly looked askingly at him.

No response.

Did Reese [speak](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8476201/1/Zoned-Out)? Finch didn't know for certain.  _Must've zoned out._ Emotions like this were foreign, especially towards a man. Even worse: his partner. Adjustment of glasses, another lick of lips. Now Reese was staring.

"Finch?"

He shakes his head, but won't lie. 'Nothing' would be an understatement. The full truth would be a mistake… Or would it?  _Yes. Everything would be jeopardized. Absolutely_ everything _._

Finch bites his tongue. Figuratively and literally. It hurts. For being a genius he sure felt moronic. Downgraded to a schoolgirl and it was all Reese's fault.

Then Reese leans forward. "Harold?"

His concern was torturously cute. How dare he show compassion? This man once killed for a living. Yet another lick. God, he had to stop.

A clearing of the throat, then, "Sorry, got distracted." Not completely a lie.

Reese saw right through it.


	4. Staying Warm in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finch wakes up cold and without blankets. When he tries to pull them over himself he finds he's not alone. Rinch. Mild swearing.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Person of Interest.

He awoke shivering in the dark night. As he pulled at the absent blankets he met resistance.  _Huh?_ Odd. There was something to the side of him. Finch squinted. Between his eyesight and the blackness he couldn't see a thing.

His fingers left his side cautiously and hit something hard. A gasp filled the quiet night. Something moved to the side of him. Panic squeezed his heart until it turned colder than the air around him. What -or who- was that? No one should have been in the bed but himself.

The silhouette moved and groaned. Finch prepared himself to make a run for it, or at least attempt to. Then there was an arm encircling his body and the figure was pressing itself against him.

"Ah!" Finch screamed as he thrashed wildly, ignoring the pain it created.

"Whoa, stop, you're going to hurt yourself."

The voice sounded familiar.

Then it hit him. "Dammit, Mr. Reese. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, Harold. Just trying to stay warm."

"' _Trying_ ' is right."

Reese pulled the covers over both of them and got cozy. "That better?"

"Yes, thank you."  _More than you know_.

Reese smiled as Finch relaxed in his arms.


	5. Bittersweet Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finch looks in the mirror wondering where time went. Once, a few short years ago, he was happy, but that was the past. Inch. "Hopes and Dreams" is a continuation of this and it's Rinch.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Person of Interest.

He studied his face in the mirror with a frown.  _What happened to me?_   _I look so… old._ Where there had been soft skin, now were [wrinkles](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8491580/1/Bittersweet-Memories). All the frowning didn't help. He remembered how young he had looked when he met his first love.

Now Nathan, and Finch's youth, were both gone.

Finch sighed and lightly ran his fingers over short stubble. It had been a long while since someone had touched his face like that. Once it was Nathan's favorite pastime. The man had some odd fascination with his cheeks.

xxoxx

" _Harold, you have the creamiest skin. I could kiss it all day." Nathan made his point by planting kisses all over Harold's cheeks and neck. The attention made the quiet man shiver with anticipation. Whenever Nathan said something like that the two enjoyed a little afternoon rendezvous._

" _We could have that arranged if we retired," Harold hinted, holding Nathan close._

_Nathan smiled. "You know_  I _would, it's_ you _that'll never quit."_

_Harold couldn't argue. What Nathan didn't know was he feared if they stopped working together the romance die. Harold couldn't live with that._

_xxoxx_

Finch sighed heavily and turned. In the end he lost him anyway.

 


	6. Complicated Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finch finds himself in an awkward situation and locks himself in a room. Reese is on the other side of the door coaxing him out. Rinch.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Person of Interest.

On the other side of the door was the reason for Finch's humiliation.

"Finch, open the door," Reese said in a soft tone. It was barely a whisper.

"No," came Finch's strained voice. Over and over in his mind he chastised himself and his body.  _Dammit._ He betrayed himself. He screwed up everything.

"It doesn't bother me. Really. Please, just open the door so we can talk. I hate speaking like this. I want to see your face."

" _No_ , Mr. Reese." His head rested on the cool wood while his heart attempted to make a run for it from his throbbing chest.

"Remember, I can pick any lock. I'd much rather you let me in." His tone was flirty but sounded sincerely concerned.

Finch knew he couldn't hide forever. One day he'd have to face the music of the complicated symphony he had created.

Sighing, Finch opened the door.

"Happy?" Finch said with malice, though it was only from fear.

Until Reese looked him over he had forgotten about his 'problem' down south. Finch's face became crimson.

Reese smiled. "Getting there." He took a step forward, locking the man in his arms. Finch gasped. Apparently Reese had the same problem.


	7. Revenge of the Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finch stares at his life's work being engulfed by flames. Nothing could take that pain away. Except, maybe, revenge. Not completely Rinch, but nothing else, either. Also not nearly as serious as it sounds. Mild swearing. Slightly OOC, but maybe not. You can decide.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Person of Interest.

Billowing smoke, a red blaze, and the smell of burning paper was all Finch could [concentrate on](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8495338/1/Revenge-of-the-Nerd). He felt Satan himself shove a pitchfork through his soul and eat it for breakfast. Everything he had worked so hard to accomplish was gone. Just… _gone_. There was no way to get any of it back.

A hand rested upon his shoulder, but he pulled away. Now was no time for consoling. His life was ruined. Now –once the fire ran its course– the only thing left would be blacked remains and ash. His monitors were ruined, but he could access the Machine elsewhere.

What made him crazy was that his books, his lifelong collection and obsession, was obsolete. It would take him years to find everything again, if that was even possibly. The person responsible would pay.

Finch turned towards Reese who was eyeing him; trying to detect his feelings. A nimble hand slipped behind Reese's jacket and snatched the handgun quickly, cocking it while strolling away. Reese was left dazed on the sidewalk across from the burning library.

"Where are you going with my gun?" Reese called.

"Killing the bastard responsible," Finch answered coldly with a sadistic smile. Reese just stared.


	8. Change in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a change in the air around Reese and Finch after he's free from Root. His actions are less like himself, but Reese can't complain. Rinch.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Person of Interest.

At first it seemed innocent: a little squeeze of the shoulder, a pat on the back. Purely out of friendship. Or so I thought.

Over the past few months he had been getting bolder; ever since his kidnapping. When I found him he wasn't quite the same man. Finch started being more open, talking less formally and acting more friendly; less cautious of me, like I was a turtle instead of a tiger. He would always be a paranoid loner, and if you didn't know him well you wouldn't see the change, but I could.

I would catch him smiling while sipping the tea I brought, thanking me for a job well done, and finding excuses to have me near. I'm not sure he even realized it. Or that my reasons weren't innocent either.

Then it happened one day. His hand rested on my shoulder softly without showing intentions. But that changed quickly. I heard him practically growl as his hands slid over my neck, then in my hair, teasing me; making my skin beg for more. I groaned as his teeth nibbled my earlobe. All I could do was growl back. I couldn't stop him if I wanted to.


	9. Hopes and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a continuation of "Bittersweet Memories." It takes a spark to realize there's been a flame all along. Rinch.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Person of Interest.

While coming out of the bathroom, Finch literally ran into his recent partner. They collided with some force. Apparently Reese was a man on a mission in more than one sense.

"Sorry, Finch."

There was a sparkle in his eye Finch found curious. Was he imagining it? He couldn't remember seeing it before. Not this one, anyway.

"That's alright. It's just as much my fault. I have something to show you at the board anyway."

As they stood at the board Finch kept glancing over at Reese. His shimmering eyes looked back kindly.

Finch had to stop himself from gasping. Now he recognized that glint. He saw it in Grace and Nathan's eyes.

Until now he didn't recognize that his hopes and dreams had been realized. Finch never was one for relationships, but he wanted to give his heart to someone special, and get one in return. Now that person was at his side. Everyone else had abandoned him, or he'd abandoned them. But Reese was stubborn as a bull. Unless fate decided to rain on their parade he felt the man would stay right there. And even if they died tomorrow he knew at least  _someone_  still loved him.


	10. Coffee and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 200-word drabble from me. Harold thinks back on a morning instance with Grace. HaroldxGrace.

Harold remembers sneaking up on Grace while she was doodling one morning.

_He peeked over her shoulder, smelling coffee and flowers, and seeing a sketched park. Wind rushed between his lips from deep within his lungs._

" _That's really good."_

_Grace screamed, jumping partially from her chair. When she spun around her nose hit her fiancées'. Both grimaced and checked their throbbing noses. Not broken._

_They looked at each other a long time, then burst into laughter._

_They had enough back luck to pass around._

" _Sorry, darling," Harold apologized._

" _It's alright, Harold. I'm glad_ you _like it. No one else seems to like my work…" She turned toward the piece with a hard scowl._

_Harold rubbed her slender shoulders and leaned down once more, smelling her scent and basking in it. Apparently his nose still worked._

" _They just don't know art."_

_She smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips._

" _You always know how to cheer me up."_

_Harold grinned._

_What she didn't realize was as long as she was in his life he would never need cheering up._

In present day, Harold sighs. On the verge of tears, he stares at the photograph, then kisses her picture softly.


End file.
